One Question
by Nanohana
Summary: GinXRan pairing, oneshot. Please R&R. Tells about Rangiku and what happens a month before Gin comes home for the Holidays and what happens afterward he comes home. Fluffy, very fluffy, you have been warned.


Worth The Wait

One Question

One shot GinXRan fanfic

-November-

Matsumoto stares out her window watching the snow fall softly to the ground as she fiddles with her silver necklace that Gin had given her so many years ago. She sighs and leans against the window watching the snow continue to fall. It had been almost a year since she had last seen Gin; he has been at collage for the last 11 months. Rukia stares at her friend as she stares out the window.

"Rangiku-san, are you ok?" Rukia asks look at the blond.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." She says Coming out of her thinking place.

"You were thinking of Gin again, weren't you?" Rukia asks looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I was." Rangiku says smiling softly at the mention of his name.

Rukia smiles. "My, my, Rangiku sure is in love with him." She thinks.

"Well, he'll be coming home next month." Rukia says turning back to her magazine.

"That's right! Rukia tomorrow you and me will go Christmas shopping." Rangiku says brightening up. "You can get something for Ichigo too." She continues noticing Rukia blush at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I'm going to make some Cocoa." Rangiku says walking out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up." Rukia says grinning and push's herself up onto her knees and runs after Rangiku.

Rangiku looks through her cupboards for the cocoa mix and feels her cat rub against her legs.

"Aw, you want me to pick you up Haineko?" Rangiku says picking up the ash grey cat.

Two years ago for Rangiku's 20th birthday Gin had bought the small kitten for Rangiku after seeing her watching some kittens in the pet store.

"Rangiku-san, I thought you where making cocoa." Rukia says walking into the kitchen to see Rangiku cuddling with her cat.

"Oh, I was but I got distracted." Rangiku says putting Haineko down and starts looking through the cupboards again. Rukia looks through the lower cupboards thanks to her height.

"Here it is!" Rangiku says holding up the cocoa mix and grabs the teapot.

"So what are you planning on getting Ichigo? Something to do with strawberries I'm guessing." Rangiku asks the raven-haired girl.

"I don't know really. I haven't really thought about it." Rukia answers her. "I don't think I'm going to get him something to do with strawberries though, unless I really like it." She continues with a mischievous grin on her face.

Rangiku nods as the teapot starts to whistle.

"You want the Chappy mug right?" She asks grabbing mugs for the boiling water.

"Yeah." Rukia says sitting down.

"Ok." Rangiku says pouring water into the mugs and then puts a couple scoops of cocoa into each mug, and then hands Rukia her cup.

"Arigato." Rukia says blowing at her hot cocoa.

Rangiku blows on her cocoa also thinking of what she should get Gin.

"Hm, I found a picture a couple days ago its from a year ago, we were at a party, he was in his suit and I was in my dress. He looks so handsome in his suit." Rangiku thinks smiling.

Rukia watch's Rangiku as she sips her cocoa.

"I do wonder what I should get Ichigo, I'll have to find something tomorrow." She thinks.

"Oh yeah Rukia did you hear? Orihime is Pregnant!" Rangiku says looking at her friend.

"Really? Ishida and her have only been married for four months." Rukia says slightly surprised.

"Yeah I know." Rangiku says smiling. "I'm so happy for Orihime!" She says happily.

"Me too." Rukia says. Do you have any music to listen to?" She asks.

"Oh yeah Sure." Rangiku says turning on the radio.

**Song- It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.**

Rukia starts to hum along with song. Rangiku smiles and hums too.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; soon the bells will start, and the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart." They sing in unison at the last part of the song.

Rangiku starts to laugh then yawns and glances at the clock.

"My, it already midnight." She says quite shocked.

"Really?" Rukia says looking at the clock. "Wow, it is." She says starting to feel sleepy too.

"I'm going to bed." Rangiku says washing out her mug. And then walks upstairs.

Rukia nods and goes to wash out her mug too. She turns out all of the lights and looks out the window seeing that it had stopped snowing and the moon was shining on the fleshly fallen snow making it seem bright outside. Rukia smiles and then goes to fall asleep.

The following morning Rukia wakes up with the sun shining in her eyes and… Ichigo standing over her.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Rukia says throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey, what did you do that for." Ichigo says scowling.

"You where the one who was standing over me." Rukia says sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you here anyway?" She asks.

"Oh, Rangiku-san asked me to come Christmas shopping with you guys." He says.

"Oh… what do you want for Christmas Ichigo?" Rukia asks.

"Hm? Oh I don't know." Ichigo says. "What about you?" He asks her.

"I don't really know either." She says.

"Ichigoooo Rukiaaaa, Breakfastttt." Rangiku sings walking into the room. "I made bacon." She says.

"Bacon?" Ichigo asks perking up.

"Men." Rukia mutters standing up and walks to the kitchen with Rangiku.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo says following them.

"Nothing." Rukia says sitting down.

"Ah! Stupid cat." Ichigo says tripping over Haineko.

"My cat is not stupid." Rangiku says picking up Haineko who was currently hissing at Ichigo.

"Whatever." He says scowl deepening.

They ate their breakfast that was eggs, bacon, and toast and then got ready to leave.

"You ready yet." Ichigo asks the two girls.

"Yes Ichigo, let's go." Rukia says pulling his ear.

"Ow, let go." Ichigo says.

"Let's go!" Rangiku says excitedly grabbing her keys.

"She sure is excited isn't she." Ichigo says to Rukia.

"Yeah of course she is, Gin is coming home next month." Rukia says poking him in the head. "Did you forget that already?"

"Oh, well, I guess I did." Ichigo says inching the back of his head and sits in the back seat.

Rangiku and Rukia talk excitedly about the upcoming month and what's all happening as they pull into the parking out.

"Ok, let's spilt of and meet back here at noon." Rangiku says as they enter the store.

"Ok." Ichigo says already walking away.

"Later, Rangiku." Rukia says walking away.

"Ok, now to look for a frame." Rangiku thinks walking towards the isle with all the pictures frames.

"Wow, these are quite a bit of frames." Rangiku thinks walking down the isle.

"Hm, so many to choose from." She thinks.

After a while of walking up and down the isle several times she comes across and frame. The frame was dotted with silver chrysanthemums.

"This is so cool." Rangiku thinks staring at and frame and carries to the checkout line.

As she walks back to the spot where they were supposed to meet Rangiku sees Ichigo and Rukia fighting about something.

"Let's go eat guys." Rangiku says walking past them hoping they would stop fighting.

"Can we go to that new place?" Ichigo and Rukia ask.

"You if guys hurry up yeah." Rangiku says, and walk behind her to see Ichigo and Rukia following.

The month passes in a blur and before Rangiku knows it its December.

"Um, hey Mr. Urahara? Can I ask a favor of you?" Rangiku asks her boss of a local candy store.

"Sure what is it Rangiku." He says looking up from the letter he was reading.

"Could I have the 14th off?" She asks.

"Sure Rangiku but why may I ask." Urahara says.

"Gin is coming home on the 14th." Rangiku says happily.

"Ah I see." He says turning back to his letter.

"Arigato Mr. Urahara." Rangiku says walking out of his office.

The next two weeks also passed in a blur (funny no?) Rangiku cleaned the entire house and even gave Haineko a bath (which she hated) and finally came the awaited day.

Rangiku stands outside the train station with the wind blowing in her hair as the train Gin was on pulled to a stop. She looks through the crowd that piles of the bus and sees Gin's white hair.

"Gin over here!" Rangiku shouts out waving her arm.

Gin walks quickly through the crowd as he sees Rangiku waving her arm.

"Rangiku!" He says happy to see her.

"Gin!" She says walking towards him.

"It sure has been a long time hasn't it." She says with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah it has." He says smiling too.

"Come on my car is this way." Rangiku says taking one of his bags.

"So how have you been?" Gin asks.

"I'm been really good." She says.

"That's good." He says putting his bag into the trunk and takes the bag that Rangiku was holding the puts it away too, and then shuts the trunk and turns to Rangiku.

"I sure have missed ya." He says.

"Me too." Rangiku says eyes misting over.

"Are you ok?" Gin asks.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to see you again." Rangiku says.

"You act as if I've been gone forever." He says chuckling and warps his arms around her.

"It seems like it." She mutters into his chest.

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do don't we." He says letting go of her.

"Yeah we do." Rangiku says smiling.

As they catch up from the last 12 months they have been apart Gin tells her of his life at collage and how he is gradating next month, and Rangiku tells Gin about all the stuff that has been happening around Karakura Town.

-December 24, Christmas Eve-

Rangiku stares into the crackling flames of the fire on Christmas Eve night with her head leaning against Gin's arm. Haineko was sound asleep on Gin lap purring peacefully and Gin had hid head resting on Rangiku's. A perfect picture it was.

"Hey Rangiku?" Gin asks.

"Hm?" Rangiku says looking up.

"I kinda have somethin' to ask ya." He says looking kinda nervous.

"What is it?" Rangiku asks.

"Well, um.." He says nervously and then pulls something out of his pocket.

"I know it's kinda early yet before Christmas and all but I couldn't wait any longer." He says.

"Rangiku, will you marry me?" Gin says opening the small box that contained a ring.

"Oh my…" Rangiku says.

"Oh yes Gin! Yes!" She says warping her arms around him disturbing Haineko who then jumps off.

Gin chuckles and warps his arms around Rangiku as well.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

The End.

--

I had to write it I got the idea and it wouldn't go away. Hope you liked it please review or I'll send Haineko after you.


End file.
